The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third and final season of The Care Bears Family planned to be made by The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cheer Bear - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Champ Bear - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bedtime Bear - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Simba (The Lion King) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Disgust (Inside Out) *Treat Heart Pig - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Rebecca - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Danny - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Cindy the Talking Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roy - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Dr. Brightenstein's Monster - Himself *Claire - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Wally - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Space Clown - Himself *Buttercup - Snookums (Moshi Monsters) *Songfellow Strum - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) Episodes # The Care Bear Town Parade # Hearts at Sea # No Business Like Snow Business # The Factory of Uncaring # The Lost Gift/Patrick Star's Wish # The Showdown # Caring for Spring # The Turnabout/Giggles of the Jungle # Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go On/Care Bear Carneys # The Pirate Treasure/Grin and Bear It # Perils of the Pyramid/Bedtime for Care a Lot # The Fountain of Youth/Donna Silenter Baba and the Two Thieves # Dr. Larry Koopa's Monster/Care Fair Scare # Mystery of the Phantom/Under the Bigtop # The Most Ancient Gift/Ski Trouble # The Care Bears Exercise Show/The Care a Lot Games # Grandma's Cooking Corner/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables # The Thing That Came to Stay/Space Bubbles # Giggles's Chance/A Hungry Little Guy # King of the Moon/On Duty # The Secret of the Box/The Frozen Forest # Tom Cat's Little Friend/One Millon C.B. # Phil DeVille the Brave/Coconut Crazy # Bad Luck Friday/Food Frolics # It's Raining, It's Boring/A Day Without Phil DeVille # The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game/A Rhyme in Time # Squilliam Fancyson and His Magic Train/Music Video # The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) Gallery Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Tom in the Tom & Jerry cartoon It's Greek to Me-ow! (1961).jpg|Tom Cat as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Funshine Bear GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Cheer Bear CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Champ Bear Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Bedtime Bear Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Simba.jpg|Simba as Brave Heart Lion Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Bright Heart Raccoon Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Swift Heart Rabbit Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Treat Heart Pig FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Rebecca Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Danny Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Cindy the Talking Unicorn Enrique.png|Enrique as Roy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Claire Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Songfellow Strum Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Category:Season 3 Episodes